The Gypsy
by Staring Sweetly
Summary: Saira, a seemingly carefree girl has met up with three of the main cast on the ship heading to the Hunter exam. She doesn't reveal much about herself but at the same time she's an open book. Will her abilities be enough to make her a hunter or will she be caught and trapped once again.


I know I need to update my other story first but a plot bunny hopped into my view and I couldn't help but chase after it. Yes, I realize that this kind of plot is cliché but I couldn't help it, I love HunterxHunter. The story will contain some stuff from both the original and 2011 anime, whichever I prefer. Also, for clarification, every time there is a page break (o.o.o.o) it signals a change in view-point.

* * *

_How beautiful. _

Reaching the ship's side I happily spread my arms wide and felt the slight wind ruffle my skirt and veil. Disregarding the earlier commotion, I then sleepily lean against the railing and tilted my half covered face towards the sun and sea.

_It's so warm. This'll be a great place to take a nap…_

"A storm's coming," someone declared.

_No warm nap?_

I sighed sadly then scanned the clear blue sky for any hints of a storm; there were none that I could see_. _Lazily turning my face away from the undisturbed scenery, I glanced curiously around to spot the voice that says otherwise.

Someone who I assume to be the captain called out to the child, "How can you tell, boy?"

"That's what the seagulls are saying," the kid stated that as if it was normal for people to be able to understand birds. "Plus…" My amused eyes followed him as he jumped to a higher position and sniffed the air. "It's a huge storm that's coming; it's true I smelled it!"

The captain was, to say the least, shocked but promptly smirked at the younger boy's serious expression. Captain red nose then turned around and shouted at his men to lower the sail.

Dumbfounded, I immediately grabbed my pack and began to head below deck as I grin and chuckle quietly to myself. _He's like a puppy, how adorable._

o.o.o.o

No more than two hours later the waves are rolling, thunder is clapping, and most of the ship's inhabitants are rendered indisposed.

Grumbling about his lousy crew, the captain strolled towards the room that the Hunter hopefuls are now occupying. Not expecting much, he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of passed out and sick men sprawled upon the various surfaces of the room.

Scanning the room the captain said, "Not one of them can stand, pathetic. And they all intend to take the Hunter examination, what a laugh!"

"Here's some water! And Chew on this grass, it's soothing," the boy from earlier chirped out. Seeing that the small boy was fine and helping the room's sick occupants the captain took another, closer look at around the room.

On his second scan he noticed three more people; one was a teen reading on a hammock while ignoring everything around him, the second was a girl humming, dancing and successfully twirling between the immobile bodies, the last was a man ogling at the girl while eating an apple.

Smirking, the captain called out, "Blondie, glasses, girly, kid, come with me."

"Why should we?" glasses asked.

Smirking dangerously the captain said, "This is my ship, if you don't I'll push you off this boat right now." All four people who were called out stiffened and obediently followed the captain.

Once they reach the bridge the captain started his questioning, "First, tell me your names."

o.o.o.o

"I'm Gon!" The little boy excitedly announced.

"I'm Kurapika," the blonde said calmly.

Smiling brightly I winked and said, "Call me Saira."

"It's Leorio," the seemingly older man bit out irritably.

"And why do you want to be hunters?"

Leorio burst out and pointed exclaiming, "Don't question us like this! You're not even an examiner."

"Just answer the question," the captain said evenly.

Unsurprisingly Gon was the first one to speak not realizing the atmosphere, "My dad is a Hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a hunter."

_Such a pure answer, he's more adorable than I thought._

Resisting the urge to glomp Gon I answered next, "I like adventure and my cards told me this year would be a good year to participate~"

"Oi! You're not supposed to answer his questions!" Leorio said irritably.

Gon innocently asked, "Why can't I tell him why I'm here?"

Confused with the situation myself, I added in, "Leorio-san I don't see the problem with telling the captain since he asked us our own separate reasons."

Tsking, Leorio stated, "So you guys aren't team players, huh." Then poked Gon's forehead and continued, "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."

Kurapika finally stepped into the conversation to say, "I agree with Leorio."

Shocked and outraged at the blatant disrespect Leorio shouted, "OI! Aren't you younger than I am? Show me some respect!"

I inwardly flinched. _He's been loud and angry since the captain started talking, my ears hurt._

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky question," Kurapika continued as if Leorio hadn't spoken, "by offering a plausible lie."

_This is going to get bad fast. _Frowning I prepare myself for another brash outburst.

"OI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Kurapika continued undeterred, "However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer."

I glanced curiously at Kurapika while mumbling, "How dramat-" I stopped when he gave me a sharp look.

Still angered Leorio, once again pointed and shouted at Kurapika, "HEY YOU! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Calmly, the captained spoke up, "In other words, you refuse to answer my question." Turning to a crew member he said, "Oi, Katsuo. Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts."

The four of us were shocked, Leorio asked, "What do you mean?" After the captain explained that he is there to cut down the number of participants Kurapika and Leorio became slightly more willing to answer.

Suddenly Kurapika started speaking, "I am the last survivor of the Kuruta Clan." That certainly caught everyone's attention. My eyes widened at that announcement while the other two examinees gasp. I stare at him for a bit before turning my gaze to the window in thought.

"Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe." I smile slightly underneath my cloth. _How honorable, he's beginning to look adorable._

The captain looked thoughtful, "So you want to be a Black List Hunter." Smirking while he finished, "The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them." Suddenly he fixed Kurapika with a sharp look, "You'd be throwing away your life."

Seriously, Kurapika responded, "I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time."

My golden eyes saddened at his words. _Life should be celebrated and lived out fully, not fueled by revenge._

Leorio chose that moment to smirk and speak up, "So, in other words, you want revenge." Shrugging his arms he continues, "Does that require that you become a Hunter?"

That question made me sigh. _Does he honestly know that little about Hunters?_

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio," Kurapika said.

"THAT'S LEORIO-SAN TO YOU!"

Kurapika explains that Hunters have special privileges and access to certain stuff that will help in his revenge while insulting Leorio at the same time. By the time he was finished Gon is trying to hold Leorio back and I'm talking to the captain about the storm.

"Do you think the storm will worsen?" I ask.

The captain grinned before replying, "Aye, but this storm isn't very big in the first place." I sweat dropped at his answer but I loosen up knowing that someone has the situation under control. Being stranded in the sea during a storm doesn't sound very fun to me.

Turing to Katsuo I started asking what working on a ship is like. I've once thought about being a pirate but found it to be dull when I stowed away on a ship and all they did was order me around when they found me.

I turned around startled when the captain's voice bellowed out, "Hey boys! I'm not finished yet!" Gon ended up convincing us that it's better to let them go and settle the dispute themselves, mentioning something about a Mito-san.

"CAPTAIN! Look…" The captain turned around and gasped, which caused the rest of us to do the same. We all saw a huge waterspout heading towards our ship, we are so doomed.

The next few minutes were a blur to me, Katsuo and Gon headed out to lower the sails then Gon pulled me along and I have a rope in my hand. The next thing I knew I was trying to stop Katsuo from his flying attempt but ended up being thrown myself. The last things I saw were Leorio and Kurapika reaching out towards me and a green blur.

o.o.o.o

Katsuo was sent flying but before he fell overboard he hit another body that stopped his momentum and made him crash onto the deck. Turning around to thank his savior the deck hand saw a girl being sent backwards over the railing of the ship.

Gon flew out to catch Saira once Leorio and Kurapika failed to reach her; they instead caught Gon's feet as he held onto the girl's torso.

o.o.o.o

By the time the storm cleared up I was in my right mind and sitting in a circle surround by three boys. The two oldest were berating the two younger ones for their behavior.

Leorio scolded us, "You idiots! What were you thinking trying to stop a full-grown man's body, he was bigger than you! And you! If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd be shark bait by now!"

Sighing Kurapika said, "Honestly, how reckless can you guys be?"

Gon grinned cheekily and said that it was fine because they caught us.

Somehow my veil had been ripped away from me during the storm so I giggled into my hand, "You're all my heros~" Standing up I kissed Kurapika and Leorio on the cheek, both held faint blushes but the latter stuck out his chest and said it was nothing.

I then sat down behind Gon and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my face into his hair. "You're the biggest hero of the day you crazy little puppy~" Gon just grinned happily.

"Saira!" we turned around and saw Katsuo heading towards us telling me his thanks. I pointed towards the three people behind me and said that they were the heros today not me. Katsuo still said his thanks and headed off back to his station.

Kurapika ended up apologizing to Leorio about his behavior and Leorio did the same. Leorio blushed and said we could stop using san for him because we're not strangers anymore.

Smiling I said, "Mou, Leorio~ I didn't realize that you were so bashful." Three of us burst into laughter at that while the last of us was yelling.

Cackling made us pause from our laughter, "I like you guys! Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you three to the port closest to the exam site." I can feel the excitement radiating from me when I heard Kurapika ask a question about the test. The captain replies, "Like I said, it's my decision to make. And all four of you pass!"

* * *

It's kinda short but I hope you've enjoyed it, or at least not disliked it enough to curse me.

I will have a profile and picture of Saira up soon but I don't want to put it up early because then you have to guess at what she means by adorable.


End file.
